Provocation
by Noir Lime Canuto
Summary: Scorpius tries to explain to Rose why it's not acceptable for a Malfoy to skip class. Fluffiest angst there ever was.


_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Harry Potter and am not in any way affiliated with its owner(s). I fully acknowledge their ownership and will not profit off of that which they possess. No copyright infringement is intentional._

**Provocation**

"**Y**ou don't understand, Rose, I _can't_ skip class."

"Yeah, Scorp, I can't either, that's why we're doing it. If you broke a rule once in a while maybe you'd realize it's kinda _fun_."

"But Rose, _you_ can,_ I can't_."

"And why not? If I can get away with it you can! Al does all the time, and I swear he's wussier than a newborn pygmy puff!"

"It's not about _guts_, Rose, I'm a _Gryffindor_ for Godric's sake."

"That's what I'm saying! How do you not get this?"

"How do _you_ not get this? Listen, we're different, you and me."

"We both try hard to get good grades, we both like the Chudly Cannons, we both prefer snowy days, we both hate white chocolate... we have loads in common, Scorpius."

"Yeah, we do, but that's not what matters."

"Don't tell me that doesn't matter! It matters to _me_, and I _thought_ it mattered to _you_!"

"No, no, it _does_ matter to me, but this isn't about us, it's about _everyone else_."

"Oh? And how's that? I seem to remember you saying something like, '_Screw everyone else, Weasley, we're friends and that's that._'"

"You're not listening to me. You don't get it."

"Try me, then."

"You're a Weasley. If a teacher catches you skipping class you get a detention, _maybe_. More likely you'll get a pat on the back and a fond smile. Me? I'm a Malfoy. I can't be seen skipping class, or cheating on a test, or breaking curfew."

"Think you're above it, then? Bloody Scorpius Lionheart Almighty?"

"No. It's just that... People _want_ to hate me. It's so easy for them. I look just like my father and I have his last name, how hard would it be to decide we're the same?"

"But you're in Gryffindor. You're not a coward, you're brave, and kind, and smart, and probably the nicest-"

"But I'm a _Malfoy_. My people were death eaters! They slaughtered, tortured, violated countless people! _Children_, Rosie! As hard as I work, as kind as I act, as great as you think I am, they're not about to forget that, and I don't exactly blame them. The best I can do is not provoke them, not give them any _more_ reason to hate me."

"They're not your people, Scorp. You're not one of them."

"Well, maybe when _everyone else_ comes to that conclusion, _then_ I'll skip class with you and go to Honeydukes, ok? But until then, I'd really rather not do any sneaking."

"Fine. I guess I understand—but promise me you'll take me to Honeydukes the next Hogsmeade weekend, alright? And not with that Finnegan bloke you hang out with, he's a real pig whenever you walk away."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I thought maybe we could all be friends, I mean, he and Al seem to get along fine."

"I'm content with being friends with just you."

** x-O-x**

** Author's Note:** I considered fitting this into a larger story in some way, and I still might, but I decided to let it stand alone for now, because I just couldn't get the silly idea outta my head, I hope you understand. I know, I know, the ending's awful, but even though it's drabbly I felt it deserved to be concluded somehow. Sometimes when I'm writing I can only imagine the dialogue, and it comes to me so fast I have to just type it as fast as I can so I don't loose it, because the conversation will just continue on... I sound like a mad woman, don't I? Well, I guess that's fitting enough. Anyway, I may go back and add another chapter to this, but that chapter would probably just be me adding in details, like, stuff-besides-dialogue so that people who prefer less dialogue more description can be satisfied.

Anyway, this was a dreadully long Author's Note, and for that I apologise. I also thank you, so much, for reading. And, to those of you who may review, thank you a million times over, you really brighten up my day (*cheasy smile*). Have a good one :)


End file.
